


How they met

by sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking/pseuds/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How I think Sam and Jess first met</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they met

“Sam you have to come out with me tonight” Brady’s voice filtered through the small gap of his door before the man himself peeked his head around the corner.

“You know I have finals next week, I need to study, which is what you should be doing as well” Sam didn’t glance up from his circle of notes and textbooks.

“C’mon Sam, one night won’t make a difference” Brady waited but when no answer was forth coming he continued “I promise to not bother you again”

Sam snorted

“Fine one week”

“A month”

“Two weeks”

Sam considered it and deciding he wouldn’t get a better deal than that agreed, albeit reluctantly. He got up from his desk and started walking towards the door before Brady’s hand on his chest stopped him.

“First you need to change”

Looking down at himself Sam realized he was wearing sweats and his Stanford hoodie, not exactly going out clothes. After ushering out Brady he changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt that ‘enhanced his assets’ as Brady put it. It wasn’t what he would normally wear but he had to make an effort otherwise his so called friend would keep sending him back.

As he entered the main room Brady looked him up and down “Well you tidy up well”

Sam rolled his eyes “Can we just get this over with?”

“You need to lighten up more, luckily for you I’ve invited my friend to come with us”

Sam sighed “Brady, I’m really not up for this…”

“That’ll be her” Brady interrupted as they heard a knock at their door.

Sam heard the murmuring of voices before Brady and a beautiful blonde turned the corner. He stared at her as she got closer, utterly speechless, but was brought back to himself when he felt Brady’s hand on his shoulder.

“Sam, this is Jess. Jess, Sam”

Sam put on his brightest smile, dimples in full force as he shook her hand, smiling even brighter still when she smiled back and couldn’t help but think how adorable it was that she was trying to hide a little behind her hair.

They stayed together all night, eventually leaving Brady and the party to go and get fries and milkshakes at a nearby diner, Jess leaning up to kiss him as he dropped her off at her room.

They arranged a date for the next day, and the rest they say is history.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompt send me a message to my tumblr [here](http://sam-winchestear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
